


Frozen Moments

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Gets Stoned, Gen, Mild Humor, Sort Of, Surreal, This is Still not as strange as comics are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Supergirl has always known that truth is stranger than fiction, but she never expected to face off against Medusa. Let alone be completely immune to her gaze.Second part will come in time.This is a little old, this story, so you could say it is set between Season 2 and Season 3.





	Frozen Moments

The number one thing Kara Danvers didn't think she'd be doing today was finding out that Greek Mythological monsters were real. It had started as a simple task. Go figure out why this squad of DEO soldiers hadn't checked in. When Kara arrived, she saw no signs of the soldiers, until she walked further into a hidden chamber that they must have uncovered. 

She had stepped into a large antechamber, with large marble pillars stretching to a ceiling far above her head. Then she noticed several stone statues with looks of horror on their face. She felt a sense of dread when she saw they were the soldiers she had been sent to find. 

She then heard the hissing sound of snakes. That was what led her now, staring into the face of a being straight out of the nightmares of many people.   
The two beings stared at each other. Neither one moving, simply looking at the other.  
Medusa's snake hair hissed and waved, and finally, after what seemed like ages, Medusa spoke in a language no one had heard in over 2000 years. “Why are you unaffected by my gaze? Even the Gods would fall before it.”

It took Kara almost a full second to realize the language was ancient Greek. The modern permutation of the language had changed distinctively, but it had still some of the same roots. Kara eyed the being who stare could turn any human into stone, man or woman, a fact few people realized, it was not just men, and chose her words carefully. “Why would you harm innocent people? They had done nothing to deserve death.”   
Her mastery of all languages on Earth was something she almost never got a chance to put into practice. Only ancient languages, ones that predated even Sumerian would have been out of her ability to learn. On Earth, her abilities seem to grow exponentially with every day.  
All things considered, she was relieved when Medusa understood her rough speaking of Greek. “Innocent people would not panic and attack me when they walked into my chamber.”   
Kara frowned. “Your story has been regulated to myth, no human being thought you were real. I didn't realize you were real until now.” 

“People had always hated me. Before I was turned to what I am now. I became a monster because others could not stand me. I was beautiful before this. You remind me of when I was but a mortal. You speak of humans as though you are not one. I ask then, what can you be? When not even a God can stand to look upon me?” Medusa hissed.

“I don't know why you have no affect on me. Perhaps it has to do with my powers.” Kara frowned. “Be that as it may, I cannot let anyone kill people I care about and get away with it. No matter what they may be.”

“Those who I turn to stone can be recovered.” Medusa hissed. “But if you really wish to do such a thing, you must know that you must kill me.” 

Kara frowned. “Killing people is not something I wish to do. Even to a monster. There shall always be a way without killing.”   
Medusa smirked. “You are young and naïve to think death can be stopped. You may be immune to my gaze, but I am unequaled in combat.” 

She reared back, pulling a short sword from a scabbard in the blink of an eye.   
Kara sighed. “Yet you have never fought someone like me.” 

She grabbed the sword blade and snapped it in two before Medusa could even blink herself.   
Medusa growled, and swung her hand down. Kara caught it and pushed back, launching Medusa across the pillared room.

“Are you sure you're not a God?” Medusa growled.  
“Apparently, I am better than the Greek Gods.” Kara sighed. “I didn't need an ego boost.”   
Medusa smirked. “Well then, let's fight. It will be fun to not have to hold back and rely on my gaze.

Kara chuckled slightly. “You've lived for thousands of years, and you're telling me I'm the first being who can't be turned to stone?”

“I wasn't aware anyone could be immune to my glare.” Medusa spoke simply.   
“Well, that's me alright, so stubborn I can't even be turned to stone.” Kara grinned.

“I wonder in thousands of years how did they tell my story?” Medusa spoke.

“There's been at least 3 separate stories about you over the years.” Kara spoke. “I want to save my friends, and if it means killing you, I will.”

“Then fight me if you so desire.” Medusa smirked.  
“I wonder how resistant to fire you are.” Kara spoke and unleashed her heat vision.   
Medusa screamed in agony. “What magic is this?!” She stumbled backwards from Kara.

“It's not magic. Your gaze can turn people to stone. My gaze can burn a person alive.” Kara spoke simply.  
Medusa hissed. “Then let's fight without our gazes.” 

“That is agreeable.” Kara spoke firmly and picked Medusa up over her head.   
Medusa growled. “Put me down! I am not a child's toy!”   
“You're immortal like me, you should know it's difficult to kill someone like us.” Kara spoke and threw Medusa into the air.   
Medusa landed in a heap and grumbled. “I have never fought someone this strong. You could move the Earth like Atlas.” 

“I could move the Earth better than Atlas.” Kara smirked. “But believe me, I don't want to kill you. But if that is the only way, I will.”   
Medusa growled. “I will not go down easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kara and Superman are both immune to Transmogrification. I.e. The act of turning one thing into another. Such as Flesh to stone. :P  
> This also makes them perfect against naked blue men who can explode people by gesturing at them. :P


End file.
